Happy birthday Zach!
by weaslayking
Summary: so this is for my good friend, zach. a fic of him and hayden christensen.
1. Chapter 1

Zach sighed, stretching his arms. The sounds of the call which had been going on for some time could be heard from the headphones which now lay on the table, tossed to one side. His hand ruffles through his long, luscious locks, glancing up towards the poster which was hung on the wall just in front of him.

"Oh, Hayden..." he murmured, a smile stretching his lips upwards. A loud noise, audible from the headphones, breaks Zach from his thoughts - his friends must be fighting again. He grabs for them, sticking them back into his ears.

"No, no, _you_ shut up!" Ella yelled, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Um, Ella, at least I didn't ea-"

"Nooooooo!"

Zach laughed, cutting into the conversation: "Relax, relax." It was a favourite thing of theirs, to mock the Laganja blow up. The laughs from the the group made his smile grow even wider, and the conversation turned back into something less tense.

"Hayden is my daddy," he blurted out, only to have a snort from the others.

"You've said that at least five times," Al replied, and Zach could almost hear the eye roll.

"Um, sweaty..." he trailed off, the silence of his friends Zachary on. "I just love him so fucking much, okay? I've never loved anyone like I love him."

"Wow, Zach, you're just trying to ruin Zewis, aren't you?" Ella said, laughing slightly.

"Oh my God, shut up about Zewis already." Zach can't help but reply quickly, before glancing down at his watch. "Crap, I've gotta run. I promised myself I'd be an adult today, so I've gotta get groceries. I'll be back soon, love you guys."

"Adios, see you later!" Ronnie chimed in.

"Bye Daddy, love you more."

Pressing the red button to end the call, he grabbed his headphones from the the jack, grabbing his phone. He walked towards the door, grabbing his wallet and keys. He knew his roommates would be home, so no need to lock the door. Continuing out the door, he strode towards the Volvo, unlocking it and sliding inside.

Pulling into the Target, Zach stares up at it. His gaze wandered from the superstore to the smaller one beside it: Lush. A silent cheer was made, and he vowed to come back to that after his essential shopping is done.

The shopping flew by, with a few pauses to Snapchat himself and Star Wars merch. He had to pull himself away from buying a few items. Zach made his way to the checkout, barely paying attention the the lady behind the checkout. He didn't pay attention as he swiped his card in the cardreader. There was a funny feeling in his stomach, and he was excited to get to Lush.

Zach departed the store quickly, power walking to his car to load his purchases into the back seat. He leaves it, quickly shutting and locking the car before walking into the other store.

The small bell above the door is a greeting, and Zach swept a gaze around the store. A few girls, someone with their back turned, and a mix of workers. A smile from the girl behind the counter, and he walks in, focused on the various products which sit on their small trays.

He didn't notice the other man before they collided, a small noise coming out of both of their mouths.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean t-" He began, before he looked upwards. "Oh my God, you're... You're Hayden Christensen." His mouth opened in disbelief, he bit back the tears of joy which were rushing to him.

"Yeah, that's me. Always nice to meet a fan." A small smile grew onto the Canadian's face, reaching out to shake hands. Zach accepted graciously, grinning widely. He was shaking Hayden's hand.

"I'm Zach. I really loved you as Anakin. Really love to see you in any movie, actually." He regretted saying anything- Did he sound like an overly obsessed fanboy? Hopefully he wasn't driving him away. But instead Hayden seemed to smile even wider as well, cheeks flushed pink.

"Thanks, that's... That means a lot. - Hey, if you ever want to get coffee or something, I'm always down." Hayden reached out, grabbing a small piece of paper to scrawl his number on. He handed it to Zach, who had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from crying.

"Yeah, I'd love that. Like, really, really love it."


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys, you won't believe what just happened!" Zach almost yelled. The minute he had gotten home, he had brought his groceries in, and jumped right back on call to tell the others the news.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Ronnie asked, obviously concerned.

"I just met Hayden and I got his number and now we're going on a date. Well, out for coffee. But that's kinda a date, right?"

"Oh my fucking God, are you serious?" Ella replied, and he could hear the excitement in her voice. "That's so... It's going to very gay. Don't fuck this up, alright? This is better than Zewis, Al."

"Nothing's better than Zewis," Al replied, and Zach was too giddy to even make a comment. Instead, he looked down and put Hayden's number into his phone.

"Should I call him now? Or should I wait? I don't want to seem clingy..." To say the least, Zach was nervous. He didn't want to blow it with the guy of his dreams.

"Call him now, see what he says," Lewis answered, before he spoke once more. "You fucking piece of trash- Sorry, I'm playing a game."

"Alright, just... No one say anything, okay? Here goes..." he replied, hitting the number and putting the phone up to his ear. The ringing made him tense in anticipation, but soon enough he was greeted with a small "hello?"

"Hi, uh, this is Zachary. We met at Lush today and I was just calling to see if you wanted to get a coffee on, er..."

"Is tomorrow good for you?" he responded, and Zach nodded, realizing that Hayden couldn't see.

"Yeah, tomorrow's great! Text me the place and time and I'll be there." He could barely fight the excitement building up, and he didn't care if he seemed like an idiot. He had a date with Hayden!

"Okay, sounds great. See you tomorrow," Hayden replied, and Zach was barely able to blurt out his farewell before the call ended.

"So it's definitely a date," Zach said to his friends, fingers drumming on his laptop.

"Oh... Wow, sounds... Cool, I guess," Al said, and the only response was a loud typing on the keyboard. "Well, Ella, I am happy for him. You obviously don't know my excited voice at all."

"You have different voices? Wow, never would've guessed," she replied.

"Guys, you don't understand. This has been my dream for years. Senpai has noticed me, I have a date with Hayden Christensen."

"We are all very happy for you! We'll all be waiting the news about what happened. I know it will be amazing," Ronnie said, and Zach smiled.

"Thanks babe, I know it's going to be the best day of my life."

The call continued for another few hours, before everyone agreed to go to bed, or go do something productive. Zach said goodbye to his friends, then going to the kitchen to make his mac and cheese.

"Yaas mawma!" he said as he made the food, Snapchatting it to his friends. He ate his food, and then spent an hour or two reading his Star Wars books. He was so excited to be going out with Hayden. When he went to bed, it seemed like it took forever for him to finally fall asleep. But he finally did, sweet dreams of the Canadian-American celebrity playing.

The next morning, Zach woke up and checked his texts. He had none from him. Disappointment washed over him, and he spent the beginning of his day gloomy and down. He went to class as usual, until he got a phone call. He had no class, so he picked up immediately.

"Hello?" he asked, stomach tensing.

"Hey, Zach! It's me- Hayden. I was wondering if you're around to get coffee now?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course! Where?"

"The Starbucks in the Target, which is beside the Lush where we met."

Yesterday's memories came flooding back, and Zach blushed. "Yeah, I'll be there soon. Wait for me?"

"Like I would do anything else."

And so Zach hopped into his car, driving to the Starbucks, ready for the date.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Zach arrived at the Starbucks, he looked around. He instantly spotted Hayden, tucked away in a corner in the back. He was sipping from a mug, and smiled widely when he noticed him. Zach waved a little, feeling butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

He ordered a hot chocolate, bringing his mug over to Hayden. He sat down, nervously running his fingers through his hair, taking a sip of his hot beverage.

"Thanks for meeting me," Hayden said, smiling and sipping from his own cup. Zach could feel the blush growing on his cheeks, a small smile growing on his lips. Zach nodded, pulling his hair up into a small man bun.

"Yeah, of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

The conversation turned to touch briefly on Hayden's career, and then all about Zach. Hayden seemed to want to know everything about him, listening intently to every word. The actor's hand lay on the table, Zach's own mere inches away.

That was when Hayden brushed their hands together. Zach felt himself go red, and he took a sip from his mug to avoid the embarrassment.

"So, uh... How are you and Rachel doing?" he asked, voice muffled from the mug.

"We aren't together anymore. She left me, took Briar Rose with her," Hayden replied calmly, hand still not moving from where it rested against Zach's.

"That's too bad, I'm so sorry," Zach said, trying to hold back the edge of happiness which he could hear leaking into his voice. A split second decision was made, and he pushed their hands closer together, but he avoided Hayden's gaze.

"Zach, I know this may seem a little forward, but..." Hayden began, and Zach almost dropped his mug. He leaned, forward slightly, nodding. "When I saw you at Lush, I thought you were the most beautiful human being I've ever seen. I know that this is our first... er..."

"Date," Zach cut in quickly, before shaking his head. "Sorry, go on."

"Yeah, date. It's our first date, but I feel like we have... We have really good chemistry. Please tell me you feel this too?"

Zach almost screamed, he was so happy. "Yes, yes, I do think we do. Are you serious, Hayden? This isn't some joke?"

"I would never do that to you. Not you, Zach. -Er, alright... Would you like to... Be my boyfriend?" Hayden asked, blushing as he spoke.

Taking a sip of his drink to calm himself, Zach smiled. "Yeah, I'd love it."

Hayden intertwined their fingers and smiled.

The rest of the date flew by, and before he knew it, Zach had to get to class. He and his new boyfriend stood up, walking outside. Hayden walked him to his car, pausing for a second.

"I'll text you later?" he asked, and Zach nodded eagerly. There was a moments pause, and Zach could feel the tension between them.

"What, do you want to kiss me or something?" he asked, and much to his surprise, he could see Hayden turn red.

"I was... Yeah, I kinda wanted to."

Before Zach could stop himself, he was leaning in, and so was Hayden. Their lips connected in a kiss, and Zach knew that Hayden really was the one. Hayden's lips were soft, and he was gentle. Zach could feel his heart rate accelerating, and when Hayden pulled away, Zach smiled. Their foreheads rested against each other, and he could only breathe.

"Wow, that was... Wow," Zach finally managed to get out.

Hayden smiled, pulling him in for a hug. "See you later, Zach."

"Yeah... See you."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few months since Hayden and Zach had become an item that day. They were perfect for each other. They saw each other every chance they could, and it was obvious they were meant to be.

"Sooooo, when can we meet the boyfriend?" Ella asked one day, and the others all made noises of approval.

"Yeah, we want to meet your hot celebrity boyfriend," Al said.

"I think it would be cool," Lewis chimed in.

"Yeah, we want to make sure he's good enough for you."

"Guys, of course he's good enough for me! He's so perfect," Zach said, thinking about the last date they had been on. They had gone out on a private boat, and had a romantic dinner. They waltzed beneath the stars, and Zach couldn't have been happier.

"I have a date with him tonight, I'll introduce you guys then."

Later that night, Zach went to get ready for the date. He was so excited, Hayden said he had something special planned. As he got ready, he thought about all the romantic things they had done together. And Zach knew that tonight, he was going to tell Hayden how he really felt.

The sound of the doorbell surprised him. He looked up, before walking to the door, opening it slowly. Hayden was there!

"But- You're early!" Zach exclaimed, feeling awkward because he was no where near ready. "Oh, come on in," he said, opening the door widely. Hayden stepped inside, making his way to the couch to sit. Zach closed the door and walked to his laptop, where he joined the call once again.

"Sorry, babe, my friends just wanted to me-"

"HOLA!" He could only guess it was Ella yelling, and it was immediately met with Lewis complaining about it.

"So, these are my friends," Zach quickly explained, putting on the video. Hayden smiled and waved at the camera.

"Hey, it's me. Guess Zach's told you all about us, right?"

"Yeah, we've heard a lot," Ronnie said, giggling.

"Zach, go on your fucking date," Lewis said, before the call hung up. Zach sighed, but a notification made him check his messages.

 _be safe!_ : from Ella.

Zach closed his laptop and moved to sit beside Hayden. Their legs brushed together, and Zach blushed. Even after all this time, he still wasn't used to the fact he was dating the person he had been in love with for so long.

"Zach-" Hayden began, and Zach instantly looked at him, eyes wide.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I... I know this may be sudden, but... I think I'm in love with you."

Zach felt his mouth drop open, and he couldn't speak. Hayden looked concerned, pulling him closer.

"Is that okay? Are you mad?"

"No, no! I would never be mad... I love you too."

Before he could stop himself, Zach was pressing his mouth against his, hands going into Hayden's hair. He felt Hayden's mouth part, and then their tongues tangled. They were making out like two teenagers on his couch.

"Do you want to go... Somewhere more comfortable?" Hayden asked when they pulled apart. Without thinking, Zach nodded. Hayden grabbed him and slowly pulled him up from the couch, moving towards the hall. Zach pointed towards his room, following his lover obediently.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they were in the bedroom, Hayden pulled Zach in for a sweet kiss. His hands cupped his face gently, and they kissed in perfect harmony. Zach smiled slightly, and pushed him onto the bed. Hayden blinked, before Zach moved to straddle him, connecting their lips once more. The kiss was broken only when they wrestled each other out of their shirts.

"Do you want to..." Zach asked, Hayden nodding quickly. Zach grinned, and kissed Hayden again. They began to french kiss again, before Hayden started to fiddle with Zach's pants button. He reached down to help, but Hayden's strong, gentle hands pushed him away.

"No, let me take care of you," he whispered, his voice like velvet. Zach almost shivered, but let Hayden do it for him, teeth biting his lower lip. His pants slid off easily, and Hayden took his off. They began to kiss again, Hayden moving over top of Zach. Zach's hand moved up over his chest, Hayden moaning slightly at the touch.

"Are you ready?" the celebrity asked softly, right against Zach's ear. Zach nodded, knowing that he could trust his boyfriend. Hayden slowly took off his own underwear, and then Zach's. The intimacy of this moment was undeniable, but he knew that Hayden would be good to him.

Hayden fumbled for a second, and Zach could hear fabric moving. Hayden reappeared only moments later with a small bottle: lube.

"So whose going to... Er, bottom?" Hayden asked, blushing slightly.

"Whatever you want," Zach replied, before bringing him in for another kiss. During the kiss, Zach heard the bottle being opened, and then he could feel the fingers inside of him. It was strange at first, but it felt so good. The kiss deepened, and Zach kept squirming, moaning into Hayden as he kept fingering him. That's when an all new feeling came over him. Hayden had hit his sweet spot, and Zach moaned even louder.

"I'm ready," he insisted, and Hayden nodded. There was a crinkling noise, and after a second, Zach felt something entirely foreign to him. Hayden was pushing inside, slowly, pausing to let each other catch their breath. It seemed like forever until he was fully inside.

"Y-you can go," Zach managed to sputter out, before Hayden was thrusting into him. It felt so good, and Zach was trying his best to bite back his noises of pleasure. Hayden was making his own sounds, pleasure and effort mixed together. It felt so good, but also so strange.

They continued like this, making love to one another, when Zach whined. Hayden had hit his sweet spot again, and the pleasure had increased so much more.

"There," he half whispered, half moaned. Hayden kept aiming there, and it was barely a minute after that Zach gave his warning. He toppled over the edge, and Hayden pulled out and after a few strokes, followed him.

They collapsed in bed together, both out of breath.

"I really, really love you, Hayden," Zach said eventually, and Hayden wrapped around him, planting a small kiss on his neck.

"I love you too. Zachary, will you marry me?"

"Of course," he answered, moving to kiss his new fiance.

THE END.


End file.
